


Can you hear the violence?

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Dark, Human Harry Styles, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Office Sex, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Vampire Louis Tomlinson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 他们拥抱，接吻，做爱，回归暴力被揭示前的平常。舌头交缠时，Harry 想，Louis 的牙齿与舌面曾经有多少人的血液流过，他是在和无数幽灵接吻。分神根本躲不过 Louis。他没有立刻打断 Harry，他假装忽视，把他操得很好，被操得很好，没有吸血鬼的冷漠。然后，他点燃烟，火机丢到床头，面向窗外的雨，说，我知道你在想什么，Harry。一切都是建立在血和暴力上的。你今天喝的那杯咖啡？它的背后是剥夺、剥削，它就是血。咖啡是血。牛奶是血。水也是血。你可以想想这个。这就是我们的世界。说完，他看着他，抽烟。Harry 拿过他的烟，挤进唇间，一阵青涩的干咳，然后他被 Louis 笼在怀中。但是我爱你。我会保护你。他听见 Louis 说。都市 AU，吸血鬼 Louis，人类 Harry，有一些血。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9





	Can you hear the violence?

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻前提下，少量 LT 非具体描写。  
> 预警：应该有很多，不知怎么说。总之是个纯爱故事。真的是。

**a**

那天咖啡里加的奶多到他直反胃。他刚把咖啡倒掉，Louis 就来了。他自然地加入其他人在聊的话题。新的一起谋杀案，离他们很近，被杀掉的人是他们同栋写字楼的 X 男士。现场干净，就在 X 男士的家里，只有几束飞溅在墙壁上的细小血迹，警察甚至怀疑那不是第一现场。血不在 X 的身体里。全没了。

真是骇人听闻。Louis 评价。他挑起眉毛，走进休息室，Harry 那边，顺手接过 Harry 重装的咖啡，皱了一下眉头，仰起头面对 Harry 时，松开。

其他人开始聊 X 男士被断送的大好前途，哦，他还有个高挑的金发女郎约会对象，真是可惜。但 Harry 知道，X 不是什么好人。呃，也不是坏人，X 也没做过什么，他没有杀死过谁，放干过谁的血。但是他在写字楼前骂过 Harry，“死基佬”。那时 Harry 在等喷泉旁的 Louis 抽完烟。他不是好人，当然的。

“那么，你晚上有空么？”

其他人又谈回 X。死状很恐怖。一片嘈杂中 Louis 轻盈的声线倒显得沉稳。他抬头问 Harry，他晚上是否有空。他不再在意身后其他人正在聊的，脖颈的咬痕，被拔出并切成两路的舌头。

Harry 觉得奇怪，他们应该参与这个话题，表达一下同情心，而不是在这里调情。但 Louis 眼睛里烧着的蓝色的火他没法反对、抗拒，或，反抗。

“我今晚有空。”他说。

“那我去找你。”

说完 Louis 微微踮起脚亲吻 Harry 的嘴角。向来，他毫无在公众面前要遮掩对 Harry 的偏爱的意思。他想做什么就做什么。老实说，Harry 认为不好。我们必须要学会控制与克制一些冲动。但是他很快被 Louis 的行动说服，Louis 嘴边的绒毛摩擦着他的感觉很好。他反吻 Louis，在嘴唇上，铁锈味很浓，他说好，我今晚在家等你。

* * *

**b**

他每一个面部纹理的走向，都被 Louis 把握。在被捅上高潮前，体内的痛楚与他心上的痛楚等同。再一次，他期望 Louis 留在他家。再一次，没有另一个可能地，Louis 拒绝了他。他说他有工作。Harry 知道他没有工作。Louis 只是不愿留下过夜。

高潮时，Harry 皱紧眉头，强忍不出声。Louis 是喜欢听他叫的。他偏偏不。

“有什么让你不开心，Harry。”躺在他身边，Louis 用陈述发问。

你 _。_ 但是 Harry 不敢再做多要求。勉强地，他扯出一个谎言，楼上的住户在夜晚总挪动家具，让他睡不好。

“真的？”Louis 单支手臂撑着一侧太阳穴，盯着他，问。他看起来严肃。

不是真的。他被 Louis 盯得发怵。不用开口，Harry 也知道 Louis 读穿他的谎。睫毛填进凹陷的枕头里，Harry 说，好吧，我撒谎了。Louis 引诱着他说出真实的缘由，他的语气像哄骗，指甲却割在 Harry 脊背中线上，像企图从那里切出利落一刀，一分为二，脊骨露出。

Harry 被这个想法吓到。难免，他会想起被杀死的 X 那被切割成两瓣的舌头。在午夜的湿冷空气中，Harry 颤抖。他抖出答案，你根本没有工作要做，你只是不愿在我家过夜，Lou，我们在一起都快四个月了，你还是不愿在我这儿留下。

他感觉到，在他的那一长串发言后，Louis 的大拇指指腹摁在了他的腰窝上，停下。

我会留下。他听到 Louis 说，轻轻松松。那么，曾经的不愿到底是因为什么。Harry 想问。他的鼻子发酸，搓着枕头套发红。Louis 拍着他的蝴蝶骨，安抚，很抱歉让你不开心，你很累吧，那么先睡吧，Harry，我有点饿，需要借用你的厨房。

等到呼吸平复，他听到 Louis 手指滑落他的皮肤、划进空气。然后，Louis 走下床。凌晨时分，Harry 听着 Louis 踏在他公寓地板上的沉稳声响，背对着透着厨房光亮的卧室门口，他缓缓睡去。

* * *

**c**

“请尽可能做得生一些。”Louis 对侍者说。

这像是一句 Louis 的口头禅。Harry 想起。在他或 Louis 家的厨房，Louis 也总会说，在不影响口味的情况下，可以尽量让肉生一点么。

牛舌刚上来时，Harry 竖起了耳朵。对于他人对话中的“你听说了么”格外敏感，几乎成为他的职业素养与本能。他该感到有些抱歉，他知道。叉子划过瓷盘的声音锐耳，他皱眉头，再回过神，聆听右边隔壁桌的交谈。

你听说了么，S 的尸体在东区的垃圾堆里被发现。

Harry 知道 S，某家娱乐公司的高管，涉嫌几起性骚扰与强奸。他写过这个，那篇社论是他写的，激进高昂，发布三天后他收到了恐吓信。神奇地，他只是把信件放进抽屉，不怕这个。

他的生殖器被割下……当然是被割下，不是什么口交到一半被咬下。嘿，听我说完。S 的生殖器被塞进他的嘴里，那群在夜店磕嗨的年轻人发现他尸体时都吓得清醒了吧。

他想到，他给 Louis 口交。Louis 的阴茎塞进 Harry 的口腔。他咬着牛舌片，迷迭香的气息瞬间转为血的味道。Harry 想到 Louis 射进他喉咙里的不是精液，是黑红的血，灌得他窒息。

瞬间他反胃，将嚼至一半的牛舌片吐出，对着空气干咳。Louis 递过一杯水。

“嘿，Harry，怎么了？”

Harry 向走上前的侍者道谢，婉拒对方的帮助。他转过头，要回答 Louis 的问题，看到对面盘中近乎全生的肉片，溢出的红血。

“……那太可怕了。”他说。

“什么？”

他放低声音，“S，被杀了。”他想 Louis 刚才也听到了，“我是说，他……确实该死？但不该遭受这些。”

“那是他应得的，我想。”

“这对于他来说太多了，Louis。他不应该遭受这样的私刑。”

“……我不这样认为。”

他们第一次发生分歧。其他时刻，小到最喜欢的豆子牌子、稿件的修改，大到政见，他们保持着同一个方向，所有议题只不过是他们交往中的调味剂，无法掀起讨论的巨浪。

咬着玻璃杯的边沿，品尝着玻璃的味道，Harry 盯着与他相视的 Louis，试图去推因。Louis 为什么会这样想。似乎和他的性格关联。他想什么，就做什么。是这样吗？有关系吗？

Louis 被他盯得放弃镇定，撇过目光，说： “Harry，我们可不可以说点别的？”

讨论街角新开的店的茶。下一期杂志的选题。新上架的袖扣。季节限定的香氛。与你的古龙同一系列的身体油。空瓶了的须后水。

Harry 说，好。他沉默片刻，寻找新的话题。很难找到。

他在想，他今晚没法给 Louis 口交。他想着 S 被割下的生殖器，插进 S 自己的嘴巴。他没法给 Louis 口交。今晚。

* * *

**d**

他们重归于好。他给 Louis 口交，在深夜只剩他们的部门办公室里。Louis 用他的衣袖擦干净 Harry 嘴边的白浊。

“今晚继续在我家住吧，Lou。”靠在 Louis 的大腿上，Harry 说。他喜欢有 Louis 的早晨。

Louis 放开 Harry 的下巴，说：“等下我有个大学同学聚会。”

“现在已经十点半了。”

“他们都是夜行动物。”

“还有，你的袖子上还留着精液。我很怀疑你是否会穿成这样去参加同学聚会。”

“喝多的时候没有人会在意。”

不等 Harry 的回答，Louis 双手穿过 Harry 的腋下，托起他，拥抱他在身前。他的中指与食指挑起 Harry 牛仔裙的裙摆，挑到臀部下缘，拨开 Harry 的白色底裤至一旁，大拇指陷进黑暗的臀缝中。

“我喜欢看你穿裙子。真漂亮。”Louis 说。

Harry 呻吟出声，像急不可待要将情人的手指塞进自己洞里。他贴在 Louis 身躯上，微晃着臀部用穴口边缘逗弄着 Louis 的指甲。

“我喜欢穿裙子，为我自己，为你。”Harry 吸了口凉气，因为 Louis 的中指探进他的肉穴中。他稳定下来，收缩着，裹紧 Louis 的手指，说：“即使有些人讨厌，但你喜欢的话，我就很开心，Louis。”

“你只需要忽视那些混蛋就好，宝贝。”

说完，Louis 动起他的手指。他再插入一根，全然忘记他所说的待会的同学聚会。咬着 Harry 的耳廓，他叫他射出来，为他，另一只手在 Harry 的裙下撩低底裤，Harry 的阴茎顶出裙摆，抵在 Louis 衬衫与裤子相交的地带。他的呼喊响彻整个房间，每一个呻吟的音节落在纸张上，案件报道的初稿，带血的每一行字上是 Harry 的呻吟，他们在交欢的同时这个肮脏城市的某个角落里有人在死去。Louis 的阴茎捅进他身体，刀子捅进他们的身体，他的精液从孔隙中射出，他们的血液从血窝里喷涌。他想象，Louis 将他操出血来，每一次撞击都是硬生生的暴力。Harry 咬着 Louis 的下唇，几乎想要哀求他，粗暴一点，但他知道 Louis 不会，Louis 好像只会酿造一片清甜的温柔乡给他。

他的精液将 Louis 的衬衫与裤裆搅脏。窝在 Louis 身上，Harry 用额头擦着 Louis 下巴上的绒毛，再度要怀疑他将这带着汗味与性的味道去参加聚会的可能性。不可能，他知道 Louis 不会允许自己这样。他问，结束后 Louis 能不能去他家，Harry 会将钥匙藏在信箱下。Louis 顿了顿，亲吻 Harry 的眉尾，说，好，他很快会回去，但不要 Harry 等他，他希望 Harry 早睡。

点燃香烛，Harry 脱下牛仔裙和粉色 T 恤，钻进浴室。他在椰香味里很快走进梦乡。对潜意识的试探、挖掘，他梦到一个好像绝对友好的、奶香的世界，没有人再去告诉他，你是男性，所以你要脱掉你的裙子。这么做的人会立刻被杀死。他梦到今天那个在街角对他吹口哨的男人。你的腿很漂亮，你穿裙子很漂亮，但是你没有阴道，你是个男的，你居然穿着裙子，你真是变态，你们这群他妈的同性恋。

他拔出藏在裙子的刀，直接割开男人脖颈的动脉，那比他想象中的容易。血喷上天空，溅进他的眼睛。在梦中的那个友好世界，这个男的会被杀死。突然地，Harry 很害怕。他害怕暴力。他抓着枕头一角蹬着腿叫着醒来，泻入房间的月光生冷得让他的心脏加速颤抖。有什么潜伏在侧躺着的他背后，他察觉得到。Harry 猛地转身。是 Louis。他开玩笑“它高得恐怖”的颧骨在夜色中着实瘆人，打下黑色的阴影，月亮照得 Louis 阳光的麦色皮肤一片惨白，他蓝色的眼睛里有深海的温度。一瞬间 Harry 觉得 Louis 是有害的，他的背后藏了一把刀会在下一秒掏出来让 Harry 的枕头染上罂粟红。

接着，Louis 温暖的手掌覆上 Harry 的腰侧。他说我回来了，抱歉让你做了噩梦。他躺下，在 Harry 身后，身上还有新鲜的深夜露水的味道。他从 Harry 身后搂过他，用体温包裹着他。

“你是安全的，Hazza。”Louis 说，“睡吧，睡吧。”

* * *

**e**

K 的尸体在自家公寓里被发现。K，男性，四十三岁，离异，独居，汽车维修公司职员。尸体发现当日，因其未去公司上班且电话未接，故公司选择报警。最终警方在 K 的个人公寓中发现其尸体。

页面加载成功。K 的照片显现在 Harry 面前。他头脑发麻。K 是那天在街角骂他穿裙子的那个男人。

尸体右颈有一道咬痕，类似野兽袭击。但 K 的公寓完好，未有任何闯入痕迹，在现场也未发现野兽的足迹。本案疑点重重。

他想到了那天的梦。他割开男人的颈侧，血受压力的逼迫喷涌而出，染红他的眼球。

我就住在 K 家附近。听说他血被放没了，在浴缸里。

他想起，与他们同一栋写字楼的、被杀死的 X。X 的伤口同样在颈侧，同样被放干了血，同样尸体发现现场干净完好。

更可怕地，Harry 想，他们与自己都有关系。操，还有在垃圾堆里被发现的 S，他也与 Harry 有联系。

瞬间，他的血液发冷。好像是自己将他们杀死一般。心跳飙升，恐慌发作前他深呼吸，等候平静。他决定向总监申请一周时间，用以调查和撰写关于这些案件的专题稿。他认为自己可以挖到隐藏在背后的什么。转过办公椅，Harry 却吓得往后挪。Louis 什么时候走到他身后的，他不知道。

“你看上去脸色不好，Harry。”Louis 的一只手伸来，抚摸他耳后的卷发，“发生了什么？”

这不对。Harry 想要叫出来。Louis 会不知道 K 被杀害吗？Louis 会不知道 K 就是侮辱过穿裙子的 Harry 的那个人吗？不，他知道，当时他就在 Harry 身边。你看不到他们在死吗？听不到这个世界上的暴力吗？你为什么能够表现得像从来没有什么发生，从来没有？你不会恐慌吗，Louis？

Louis 的掌心滑下他的颈侧。让 K 失去生命的位置。脉搏跳动。Harry 似乎觉得，下一秒，Louis 的五指会将他的脖子掐紧、拧断，他即将要死在 Louis 手中。那种恐惧是真实的，Harry 真切地感受到 Louis 是一个阴森的恐怖。甚至，他想，Louis 就是一切的凶手。

“嘿，嘿。”Louis 却抱过了他的头。

贴着那柔软的小腹，Harry 立刻放弃了这个念头。他咬着下唇谴责那可怕的想象。Louis 不可能是凶手。Louis 不会做出这种事。根据警方的描述，这些案件的凶手是不留痕迹、绝顶聪明的杀手。Louis 不是。他很聪明，Harry 知道。但他仍有太多笨拙的时刻。他几乎不进厨房，切肉的刀法都笨拙，怎么可能去处理人的尸体。他看到电影里动物受伤害的镜头都会皱眉——即便在电影末尾显示“没有动物在拍摄过程中受到伤害”——他怎么会杀害人类。

不会是 Louis。Harry 知道。不会是用柔软的体温裹着他的 Louis。

* * *

**f**

但是，他仔细回忆，焦虑得手指翻下下唇，这些案件发生的每一个夜晚，Louis 都不在他身边。或者，有一些时刻不在他身边。

操。Harry 要求自己别再想了。他真的想多了。这个城市有近千万人，千万，减去他自身，那天晚上有这么多人不在 Harry 身边。这只是个巧合。太多人都有犯案的可能。而且，还有其他 Louis 不在他身边的夜晚，它们安全平静。即使 Harry 不知道，在暗处，那个夜晚是否真正安全。

不是 Louis。

Harry 关闭文档页，他认为自己不该在这个问题上陷得太多。他陷得有点深，乃至怀疑枕边人。他应该找回自己的时间与生活。

Louis 今晚不会来，他有家庭方面的安排。Harry 也不会要求他在结束以后来，他知道，他们都要保留私人的空间。但是他很想他。趴在床单上，嗅着 Louis 余留的气味，Harry 给他传简讯，“我有点无聊因为你不在”，又一条，“不必回我。忙你的。”。

翻身，其实他想要 Louis 的回复。甚至，Harry 有点焦灼，他想知道 Louis 正在干什么。他在和妈妈、妹妹逛街吗，还是在杀人？天，他不该想这个的。不会。不会。不会是 Louis。

Harry 翻了个身。

Louis 的回复来得晚，是一通电话，在 Harry 走进公寓一楼的大厅，进入电梯里时。信号没有断掉。Louis 在另一头说他刚才在忙，抱歉现在才回复，宝贝。他说他现在可以赶去 Harry 家，他会在他家过夜。Harry 说不要，他有事要忙，他不在家。

随着电梯渐渐上行，他思索着，该如何交涉。他从来不是面对冲突的最好选手。Louis 的声音在听筒里传出，问他还好吗，还好吗，Harry 想起自己发呆着一直忘了回 Louis。

“抱歉，Lou，我有点分神。”Harry 说。

“我想我待会还是要去你家一趟。你听上去不太好。”

“只是……”而这不仅仅是“只是”。Harry 咽着口水，倚在即将到达、停下的电梯一角，声音近乎哽咽，他接着说，“……在要交初稿的前两天你发现你的上级偷走了你的想法，与整个框架。操，那篇稿子上线的时候，而我他妈的在客厅里边吃着晚饭边看着爱情片。操！”

“我可以理解你的愤怒，Harry。”Louis 的声音听起来很冷静。

电梯到达了 Harry 目的地的楼层。“叮”，金属门向两边推。Harry 没有走出去。

他有时候讨厌 Louis 的冷静，这与 Louis 时而表现出来的冲动是那么矛盾。Harry 摁下开门键，踏出即将合上的门，“不，你不理解，Louis。”

“我当然可以……”

Harry 听到 Louis 在说，他当然可以理解。那声音却不携带穿过话筒、再穿出听筒的电子质感，是活生生地在他面前、同一片空气中，从走廊的尽头，Harry 所熟悉的文字总监 A 家的位置，发散。

他在那里。Harry 看到。那头焦糖色凌乱的头发清晰好认。Louis 穿着黑色及膝的廓形大衣，站在 A 的家门口前，门没有关上，缝隙泄出一道光。刚走出 A 的家的 Louis 转过身，他没有往前走，而是定在原地，握着手机贴在耳边，抬头。

Harry 还能捕捉到渐渐从 Louis 眼里淡去的血色。

“不要进去。Harry，不要。我求你。”

* * *

**g**

不加奶。Harry 逐渐习惯黑咖啡。生活越苦，咖啡越甜。他盛上一杯，准备走出休息间，听到他们在聊总监的新人选。仿佛前任总监 A 的被害无关紧要。

“我猜是 Harry。”有人提到。

他转过头，勉强笑着说别开玩笑。转身要离开这一片八卦之地，与来者撞了个满怀，还好咖啡没有泼洒。他已熟悉的气息，不会再有第二个。Louis。Harry 抬起头。微仰着头的 Louis 望着他，虹膜的颜色像绝不会有害的晴朗无云的蓝天。但是他是最有害的。他是他身后在聊的一切的根源。A 被杀。新任的文字总监。搅乱无数人美梦的血的梦魇。袭击整个城市的恐慌。全是因为 Louis。不会有人知道的 Louis。

“我们可以谈谈么，Harry？”Louis 问。

他们谈过了。

A 被杀的夜晚，那是四天前，“咔哒”一声，Louis 关上身后的门，他拒绝让 Harry 进入。

Harry 想，若他硬闯进去，在 Louis 拢上门之前，他会看到什么？满墙的红色，像Hermann Nitsch 的画，还是盛在浴缸里的血。

后来他得知，A 的家很整洁，致命伤仍然在脖颈上，浴缸里没有血，墙上没有以血为材料的涂鸦，A 的躯体安静地倒在他白色的现代设计的客厅中。有人想象那画面，说真像当代艺术。和 X、S、K 一样，A 的血不在他的体内，“被抽干”。Harry 低头望着眼前威士忌杯里的冰球，想着他所听到的那些形容，“被抽干”，他笑，不对，才不是“被抽干”，他们怎么都没想到 A 的血是被吸干的。

他看了一眼对面的 Louis，意识到 Louis 正一直望着他。Harry 想，Louis 会知道他在想什么吗？吸血鬼神通广大吗？

或许 Louis 知道。A 死去的那晚，遇见行凶的 Louis 之后，Harry 的记忆晃到他们在 A 家附近的公园长椅上。他在这端，Louis 在另一端。我知道你在想什么，Harry。你可以去告发我，你应该去告发我。这时一只流浪猫软声叫着走过他们腿前，蹭着 Louis 的黑色裤管。我会改名换姓立刻从这里消失的。我不会受到什么惩罚。

接着，Louis 讲出那个词。“吸血鬼”。他们曾经一起窝在沙发里看关于吸血鬼的电影，Harry 努力追寻，试图记起那时 Louis 的神情，他追不到任何。难道这也是吸血鬼的能力，可以将人类的记忆选择抹净。对这个种族，他知之甚少。

他只知道，他们吸血。坐在长椅另一端的 Louis 抱起脚踝边的黑白色的流浪猫，猫咪毫不反抗地盘坐在他的大腿上。看着猫无辜的眼神，再抬起来，望 Louis 发亮的眼睛，他怀疑 Louis 下一秒是否就要吸走可怜的流浪猫的血。而 Louis 说，他现在可以控制的，他本只需要那些牲畜的血液，不够美味，但是饱腹即可。但是你，Harry，你是个问题。你闻起来很甜。那让我想起了人血的鲜甜。不，我现在不是在归咎于你。X、S、K，还有 A 的死，他们全是我的错。他抚摸流浪猫粗糙的毛发，继续说。但我是永远不会伤害你的，Harry。

又有人在聊 A 的死。Harry 抬眼，他不认识的人，只是酒吧里的过路者，看来消息已经走远。他的眼神轻飘地转回 Louis 的眼球上，他想，这里，只有他们两个知道真相。

“为什么是 A？”Harry 小声发问。

“因为他偷走了你的稿子。”

“我想问的不是这个。”但 Louis 倒是回答了 Harry 的另一个疑问。他杀掉 A，杀掉 X、S、K，全是因为他们对 Harry 曾有口头或行为上的攻击。绕着酒杯的手指在冒着水汽的杯壁上划出痕迹，Harry 说，“为什么……吸走了 A 的血？”

天，他居然记得，就像他记得 Louis 的口味、习惯和不礼貌却可爱的脏话口头禅一样。Harry 记得 Louis 留下了哪些受害者的血，带走了哪些的。哦，对，那个骂 Harry “死基佬”的、同栋写字楼的 X 的血，也没留下。

“年轻的味道更好。”

年轻的。Harry 的手臂下意识往身体缩回。他二十七岁，健康，对于吸血鬼而言或许血管里淌着最甜美的血。对，Louis 说过，他闻到 Harry 的血是多么甜。

“不。我不会伤害你的，Harry。”

变化逃不过 Louis 的眼睛。他伸出手，朝 Harry 的酒杯伸来，微凉的皮肤覆上 Harry 的手。Harry 没有逃开。他想，在酒精的进攻下，他有些迟钝。

“请不要伤害我，Louis。”

“我永远都不会伤害你。”

“你杀了那些人，为了我。操。这在伤害着我。”

“我不会伤害你的，我保证，Harry。”

他竟然，还是让危险的 Louis 走进了他的家门，让他在他的枕边，触碰着他，抚摸他的卷发，重复着那句誓言，我不会伤害你，我不会伤害你，Harry。

* * *

**h**

猜测错误，Harry 没有成为新的文字总监。一些拥有投票权的高层人员认为，他过于年轻，经验不足。

得知结果的他长舒一口气。

离开总编办公室时他遇到 Louis，他正往这边走来。Harry 想起他读早报时看到的新案件，脱衣舞女之死。他下意识将所有死亡与 Louis 关联，他想，会不会是 Louis 干的。不，不可能，Harry 和受害者没有任何关联，Louis 不会这样伤害全然无辜的人。

不过，他又怎么确定呢。

Louis 抬头，看到 Harry，停下脚步，然后低头，向前走，决意要从 Harry 的身边走过。

他的冷淡逼迫着 Harry 记起他们之间的冷战。或许谈不上冷战，他们只是不说话，不联系，不触碰，第十天。是 Harry 提出的。和 Louis 喝完酒的那天，在 Harry 自己的卧室里，他带着鼻音要 Louis 不要伤害他，他听到 Louis 的誓言，却要 Louis 离开，他说，他们要冷静一下。Louis，请留下我独自一人。

“Louis。”现在 Harry 想终结它。

被叫住的人停下脚步，侧过身，“Harry。”

“你来这儿干什么？”

这几天你还好吗，晚饭都吃什么，抽烟又抽太多了吧。他应该问这些，试探 Louis 生活的边角。毕竟他还是 Louis 的男友，他们没有分开，应该没有分开吧。而不是该死的，问 Louis 来找主编干什么。

“递交新的选题。”Louis 望他。

“不。你不是。”

Harry 相信，这是观察和爱能培育出来的能力。他观察了 Louis，那么多，那么久，他看了他半个月，才在午饭时间敢抛掉其他空位，在 Louis 对面坐下。他看得出 Louis 的面部肌肉显示着他是喜悦的，欢迎着 Harry 的。观察结果，是正确的——Louis 对他说“我等了你那么久，男孩”。现在，他分明观察到 Louis 在撒谎、隐瞒，他手里的绝不是新的选题。

“你在撒谎，Louis。”Harry 重复一次。

Louis 深吸一口气，对着另一个方向偏过头，又转回来。他说：“我不想告诉你，Harry。”

“告诉我。”

“不。”

“你觉得我还在害怕会有什么可怕的事么？Lou，没有比我所知道的更可怕的事了。告诉我。”

“不。”

这一次 Louis 像决意要隐瞒他。还有什么需要隐瞒呢？有什么能比他为他杀了那些人更可怕的么？没有，Harry 想。他攥着 Louis 衬衫衣袖，小声地压抑地咆哮：“我要求你告诉我，Louis！”

那么你真的要知道么，Harry？我来递交辞呈。对，我要离开这里。我的意思是，这个城市，或许这个国家。去哪里我现在还不知道。但是我必须要远离你。操。我不能，我他妈的不能看着你在我面前而我根本不能接近。我想我体内终究还是有什么无法控制。我很暴躁，看到不让我接近的你。他妈的，我想我要发疯。这样我会想伤害人。所以我必须要逃开，逃到没有人类的地方。操，你满意了么，Harry？你是不是觉得现在又有什么责任在你身上，你为了保护其他人不受我这个该死的吸血鬼的伤害而继续在我身边？你根本没什么责任。这是我的问题。我不想让你知道的。你要求我告诉你的。Harry，这是你要求的，我没有要求你什么。你身上一点罪都没有。

* * *

**i**

天气转热。夜晚散步，Louis 会告诉他，哪一年，他在这里看了王尔德新剧的首演，哪条路，他遇到了亨利·詹姆斯，他的剧在伦敦并不成功。暖烘烘的风从 Louis 身后的方向吹来，Harry 伸出手，触上 Louis 的头顶，顺着风往前飞的乱发被他抚向相反方向，放平。

他不想听十九世纪末的一个夏天，Louis 在詹姆斯的兰慕别墅的短暂停留。那不重要。他想知道的是在 Louis 身边停过的都是谁。他爱过谁吗。

“那么，爱情生活呢？”

“什么？”

他们停下脚步。Louis 的衣摆被风吹着摇动，他的眼神在勾着 Harry 的瞳孔。

“你爱过的人，Louis。”

“都是人类。他们死了。”他的手揣进裤子口袋，绕过 Harry 身边，向前走，“自然死亡。”他补充。

往前走两三步，他停下，转过身，他看上去很吃力，说：“当然，如果说得上是我爱过他们的话。基本来说，只是一点好感，只是一个阶段。我根本不会动用更深的感情，你说的，‘爱’。那对我们而言很累，Harry，你知道为什么。”

在原地，Harry 想，对于 Louis，他是否也仅仅是一个阶段。

他拦下要递交辞呈的 Louis。留下来。那天，在无他人的走廊，Harry 对 Louis 说。你根本不知道你在要求什么，Harry，留在这里见你，我会失控，我必须要远离你，躲到……没有人的地方。Louis 甩开他的手。

“我是说，留在我身边。”他再次握紧了 Louis 的手臂。

他看到 Louis 像是要瞪红了眼，咬牙切齿，压低音量，“Harry，你不需要勉强。他妈的，我不需要你勉强。”

“我不是在勉强，Louis。”力道放缓，他的大拇指摩擦在 Louis 的手腕，感觉到微幅的跳动，却又觉得是自己的幻觉。吸血鬼也会有心脏吗？他们也会有跳动的脉搏吗？

Harry 抬起另一只手，取走被 Louis 抱在胸前的文件。辞呈。Louis 没撒谎。他琢磨着，如果他们没有在廊道上偶遇，Louis 是不是会悄悄地退出他的生活，他的世界。

完全不顾他想法、他心情、他精神地。

瞬时，他的心底萌生出自我厌恶。Harry 逼迫自己的心脏看到，他面前的是一个杀手，冷峻的杀手，或许 Louis 的吸血鬼身份能够为他的行为辩护，但是，Louis 仍然是一个杀手。他不该包庇他。他回想起家庭对他的教育。他不该包庇 Louis。

而且 Louis 是危险的。某一天他獠牙上的刀或许会降临在 Harry 的脖颈上。他说他永远不会伤害 Harry，但吸血鬼的话的可信度有几分，Harry 没法确认。

但是，他咬着嘴唇，问自己，他为什么没法放 Louis 走。正义心驱使，他不愿 Louis 在他所不知道的地方再伤害别人，哦，好，这或许是一个原因。皮肤擦着 Louis 的皮肤，他更知道真正的缘由，他没法离开 Louis。他无法想象他们同样存在在这个世界上，手中流动的是同样的时间，而却没法用眼神或肢体去触碰彼此。这太诡异了。Harry 心想。他不该爱 Louis 这么深，在短短的几个月内。但是他就是不能。

Louis 留了下来。他对 Harry 说，我会保护你，没有人会知道你在帮我维护着这个秘密。他开始不再在 Harry 面前隐瞒属于深夜的那一面。晚餐时间，一杯动物血放上桌，他边盯着 Harry 边喝，腥味飘到 Harry 那边，他看 Louis 却自然得像在喝早餐里的果汁。

日复一日，Harry 开始习惯。像是血腥味天然地奠基在公寓楼的地基里、嵌在墙中，只是直到现在他才发现而已。他甚至会问 Louis，那和人的有什么区别，除了更甜——他记得 Louis 说过，他让他回忆起了人血的甜美。而 Louis 说，有时候人血很恶心，非常脏。动物愚笨得单纯清净。

X、S、K，还有 A 的被害已成悬案。太多悬案，他们也仅是不重要的几桩。没有人再记得。每时每刻都有死去的人，自然死亡，谋杀而死，遭遇折磨，多得 Harry 不敢深想。午休时间，他听一些同事聊到 A 生前的严苛，语气像 A 仍然在办公室里，而不是在天上、地下，“他有一次吼我我真的希望他去死”“他现在真的死了，哈哈”。

他们拥抱，接吻，做爱，回归暴力被揭示前的平常。舌头交缠时，Harry 想，Louis 的牙齿与舌面曾经有多少人的血液流过，他是在和无数幽灵接吻。分神根本躲不过 Louis。他没有立刻打断 Harry，他假装忽视，把他操得很好，被操得很好，没有吸血鬼的冷漠。然后，他点燃烟，火机丢到床头，面向窗外的雨，说，我知道你在想什么，Harry。一切都是建立在血和暴力上的。你今天喝的那杯咖啡？它的背后是剥夺、剥削，它就是血。咖啡是血。牛奶是血。水也是血。你可以想想这个。这就是我们的世界。

说完，他看着他，抽烟。Harry 拿过他的烟，挤进唇间，一阵青涩的干咳，然后他被 Louis 笼在怀中。但是我爱你。我会保护你。他听见 Louis 说。

电视，广播，报纸，杂志，网络新闻，每天都在飘过城市里新的谋杀新闻。有时，Harry 会想那些是否仍是 Louis 做的。他放下手机，关掉最新的报道，大桥下的残骸。另一边床单是冷的，Louis 在他熟睡后离开了。所以，Harry 当然可以想，他的恋人是否又回到黑夜中，正如以前他不肯留下过夜。他走出 Harry 的家门，登上那些对 Harry 施下不当言行的人的家门。Harry 斟酌 Louis 所说的“我会保护你”，保护，安全，剥开幻境，背后是一层接一层的血肉。

而 Louis 会在暖阳升起前回到 Harry 的身后。Harry 永远都在 Louis 的怀抱里醒来。早上好，我的爱。仿佛他没有离开过，温度一直稳定地蜷在 Harry 身边，像只忠诚的小狗。

第七次，Harry 还是将疑问抛了出来。

我知道你凌晨离开过。他说。

像是早预料到情人的疑惑，Louis 面色平静，说：“A 以后，我没有再杀过谁，Harry。”

“那是什么需要你凌晨离开？如果你要去见别人……如果你厌倦我，Louis，你可以对我——”

“上帝，根本不是那样。你想错了，亲爱的。”Louis 笑起来，像在表示他更宁愿如 Harry 所说的那样。

“那就告诉我。操。”

清晨微冷的空气打在 Harry 赤裸的身体上。被子被 Louis 迅速掀开。躺在另一枕上的 Louis 下一秒已跨坐在 Harry 身上，他的双臂撑在 Harry 头部两边。第一次，Harry 看到 Louis 的獠牙在他面前露出、眼白发红，他想下一秒他可能会死在 Louis 的身下。他的牙齿反射着柔和的日光，带甜的毒齿。他将是明日报纸角落里的一格新闻。他也可能不是，没有太多版面会留给他们这样的普通人，而且普通人被杀害，这是分分秒秒都在发生的事。太多了。

“我跑出去。我在想，我们应该分手，Harry。我们应该分手。”

落在 Harry 脖颈上的不是牙齿，却是温热的眼泪。

* * *

**j**

因为我太爱你。

爱到你现在在这里和我说，你想和我分手。我不太理解这里面的逻辑，Louis。

我想过也许某一天我会攻击你。冲动是没法控制的，亲爱的。

不要在你想离开我时叫我“亲爱的”。

你他妈的闻起来太甜了。你的血。

你说过你永远不会伤害我。

Harry。

你永远不会伤害我，不是么？

……我不知道。

然而现在——操！Louis，你告诉我你要离开我。他妈的，你简直就是在杀死我。

我——

你让我知道你的那些秘密……那些你杀的人。你让我背负这些秘密，然后离开我？

我也感到很抱歉。

离开我之后呢？你会因为见不到我，所以……就像你说的，你无法控制，你会去杀别人，对吧？是吧 Louis？

我从来没说过这样的话。

你会的吧？

是的话那又怎样？操！……Harry，你根本没有你想象中的那么伟大、正义。你他妈的并没有想着，谁会因为我死去。你他妈的更多想的是你无法离开我！

哈。是，我是。你呢？Louis。你呢？你想的才不是我会不会因你受到伤害。你想到的是……你想的是我会死。自然死亡。你想到的是我死后你的孤身，你的悲痛，你想着你自己无法承受这些。

我在乎的是你，Harry。

你害怕孤独，Louis。

我没有。

你非常、非常害怕孤独，Lou。

好吧，Harry，我承认我在想你死去后的生活！然后呢？你要我说出来了，然后呢？你还是会死的，而我他妈的会继续活——

我可以变成你们的一员，Lou。

……你不知道你自己正在说什么。

吸血鬼。你可以把我变成吸血鬼。

你简直是疯了，Harry Styles。

我没有。那样我就不会死——

你真的疯了。

我没疯。

你有。我想我们都疯了。我讨厌你，Harry。

但是你爱着我。

操你的。操。

* * *

**k**

他没有去上班。他不知道 Louis 有没有去上班。他知道 Louis 没有去上班。

在 Louis 摔门声响起的后一秒，Harry 的面庞深深埋进枕头中。他闻得到 Louis 水生调的气息藏在织物里，“It takes an ocean not to break”，他想起这句歌词。从那时开始，到高纬度的夏日的黑夜迟迟初升，他的胃袋收缩，至疼痛的边缘，Harry 才爬起床，将近十二个小时。

完全清醒的第一秒，他想的是，他要给 Louis 发消息，“你不能就这样离开我”。然后他才想到他翘掉了一整天的班。专题稿在后天就要统筹。

Harry 抓起手机，编辑着给 Louis 的简讯，开门声响起。他懒得爬起来去看是谁。还会有什么其他可能呢，只有拿着备用钥匙的 Louis。

脚步声趋近，“我帮你请了假。”Harry 听到 Louis 说。到达他的房门前，指节敲敲门板，“起来，吃点东西。我买了披萨过来。”

“我不会离开你。你也不要再谈你想成为吸血鬼，Harry。”

Harry 吞下最后一块披萨的边。他不说话，盯着木桌的纹路走向，一会儿，然后抓起马克杯，起身。他不想和 Louis 谈这个。清晨的争吵已经够了。现在，他们要挽留的是平和的时间。

走向厨房，他听到身后的 Louis 叹了一口气，像在责备他的意气用事。有点生气，有点无力，不知怎么地，他松开手指，马克杯摔落在地，清脆一响，分崩离析。

只能庆幸正好把茶喝干净了而已。

迅速，他蹲下身，试图遮掩地板上的那摊狼狈，不要 Louis 看到那些裂片，不让 Louis 看到他的落魄。头脑一热的想法让他忘却了碎裂的瓷片边缘有多锋利，一抓起，它们就任性地在他柔软的掌心撕咬。痛。Harry 倒抽凉气。Louis 的牙齿也会让人类那么痛吗？鲜红的血液在 Harry 的掌心蔓延，他看着绽开的血花，瞪大眼睛。

丢下瓷片，Harry 转过身体，望向身后仍坐在餐桌边的 Louis。

“Louis。”他叫他。

然后他伸出流血的那只手掌，逼迫 Louis 面对盛着新鲜人血的掌心。Harry 再叫 Louis 一声，诱惑他，手掌转了个方向，手指朝下，向前弯曲，邀请他。

“尝一尝。”他说。

他知道，有多危险，他在剥开自己献给一个恶魔。而他还是信任着 Louis。Harry 相信 Louis 只会尝一口，Louis 不会咬断他的生命。

蹲在原地，Harry 微仰起头，等着。他盯着 Louis，看到他微微颤抖，在欲望面前动摇，但是他很快收回他的冲动。Louis 起身，走向浴室。

他带着医务箱走出来，步伐稳定地走近 Harry 和 Harry 制造的废墟，蹲下，一只膝盖着地支撑。

Harry 看到 Louis 飞快地用舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

“你舔嘴唇了。”他笑着说，血红的手向 Louis 伸去，举到恋人的面前，“你想要它，Lou。”

而 Louis 推开他的手，“你真是个混蛋。”

他打开箱子，找出包扎用具。

“但你喜欢。”Harry 几乎在窃笑。

“我讨厌你。我恨你。你这个甜味的混蛋。”

伤口不严重。于是，Harry 擅自扯开纱布，在 Louis 在他双腿间顶进时。龟头顶着他的前列腺，肉穴收缩着紧咬着 Louis，呻吟中，Harry 偏过头咬掉掌心的纱布。

“Lou，求你了。”

他举着掌心送到 Louis 面前，让吸血鬼的两瓣薄唇正对着渗血的肉缝。指节上有小伤口，Harry 想起这个，他将带伤的手指探进 Louis 的唇间。

“尝尝它。你一直想要的。”

他知道，自己的血黏上了 Louis 的舌面。他看到 Louis 眼睛中近乎发狂的神色。没有想到自己接下来会不会因为如此轻举妄动而死，Harry 只是笑，咧着嘴感受吸血鬼的舌舔舐着他的手指，然后滑下到他的掌心，贪恋一般，饥渴地、情色地卷走红色的汁液。

Harry 只是很开心。

他想，Louis 是他的死因。或许他下一秒就要被 Louis 咬死了。

或许不会。他不会在今天而死。但 Louis 仍会是他的死因。

Louis 没有咬断他的脖子。他舔着 Harry 的掌心，嘴唇在伤口上努力吸吮着渴望更多的血液，他喊着 Harry 的名字继续动起下身，一下一下，释放他天生的野性，入侵人类的肉体，每一次都捅得 Harry 紧抓着他的肩膀不放，在背部留下指甲印。他想要 Louis 操他直到死亡。他想要 Louis，直到他死亡。他不会放 Louis 走。他不能让 Louis 丢他一个人在阴暗秘密的盒子里，一个人。他不能一个人。Harry 叫着 Louis 的名字，奔向高潮。

* * *

**l**

咬伤指头，塞入 Louis 的嘴中，Harry 让这个几乎成为他们做爱时不会离席的一环。他被 Louis 厉声制止过。但如果我说那是我的癖好呢。那是我的癖好，Louis，被你品尝，是我的癖好。Harry 说完，再把染血的指腹从 Louis 的嘴角滑进去。

后来，他们约定，好，Harry，如果你想要我品尝你，只能由我咬破你的嘴唇。你美丽的皮肤上不能留下伤疤。

Harry 笑着说好。他凑上去吻 Louis，紧贴着，感受 Louis 的獠牙擦着他的唇肉。

他们不再去谈人类难逃的死亡结局，和吸血鬼近乎永生的命运。他们不再去聊 Harry 那天说过的他可以成为一名吸血鬼。他们保持着一种没说出口的默契，能走多久，走多久，不要想太远，张开双手感受现在的时间从自己手中流过，就好。

他们仍然在那家杂志社工作。Harry 在三十二岁时出任总编。Louis 窝在角落，说他只想当一名普通的编辑，事少。他们有时做一些危险的选题，动了谁的奶酪，谁的利益，Harry 笑说有谁会保护着他，他不怕威胁。

他们记得 X、S、K、A。他们共有的腥甜的秘密。即使几乎所有人都忘了他们，忘记了那年笼罩在城市顶上的恐怖。某天，所有报纸与新闻网站的头条是某著名公司的首席执行官的照片，他做过很多慈善，现在他涉嫌多起谋杀案。他们在楼顶抽着烟，不可逃避地聊到这事，Louis 趴在天台边，说，我很遗憾，世界好像就是这样的。这么多年，我搞不懂为什么世界是这样的。然后我自己也卷了进去，我成为自己讨厌的人。更遗憾的是，我竟然消化了这个事实。不，你不要说你理解我，不要为了辩解。你看，你也消化了这个事实。我们都是坏人，Harry。从来没有，从来没有一个干净的人。这是吸血鬼的忧郁。之一。

他们变老。对于 Louis，十年在吸血鬼漫长的生命中微不足道，只在他的眼角划出一道浅浅的皱纹。对于 Harry——Louis 放下酒杯，趴在桌上，他望向他的情人。

“你变老了。是那么明显。”

“嗯哼。”Harry 举起酒杯，仰头饮下一口，语气平静，“我闻到死亡的气味，越来越近。”

“上帝，你才三十七岁，不要这么讲话，Harry。”

“我会老的。我会死的。我很难过。”玻璃碰桌，Harry 将它推远，“我二十出头时其实已经想开了——‘我为什么要在乎这么多？想太多也没用。’但是你。你出现了。你是个问题，Lou。你会孤单。”

Louis 只是转过头。

他们养了一只狗。Louis 是更爱它的那一个。

他靠在床头边，等去和狗道晚安的 Louis 回来。他看他穿过廊道，熄灭走廊的灯，走进卧室。他曲起膝盖，说，我不知道为什么，但我很喜欢刚刚你朝我走来的画面，我觉得我死前想起的画面会是这个。

“你又在想这些，Harry。”

Louis 蹬掉拖鞋，上床，掀起被子，走进被窝，靠在床头，同 Harry 一起，曲起双膝。

“然后我会想，你会变得如何孤独。”

他们的大腿侧相贴。

他想，Louis 的身体里会有多少人的血液，多少人的人生，多少人的记忆。多少人以这种吊诡的方式，在一个吸血鬼的体内被记住、获得永生。某日，他也会成为其中的一部分。没有人会记得他，一个普通人，他只活在 Louis 的记忆。几百年后，几千年后，只有 Louis 会记得他。

Harry 想，那还怪浪漫。

但是，他说，对他说，也许，在那个没有我的世界里，你不会孤独，你身边还会有别人。你们会走过这里的街道——如果那时这里还没有被海水淹没、沉入水底——你会和那个人说，王尔德，亨利·詹姆斯，被炸毁的街道，丘吉尔的演讲，披头士，八十年代的舞池，关门的唱片店，你喜欢的二手店，现在我们最常吃的薯条，你会对那个人说起你几百年来的见闻。可你会说起我吗？Louis，你一定不会和他说起我。你不是会主动把沉重的情感掏出来分享的那种人。

你不会觉得，你与某一个人共有的那份记忆无法与任何其他人共享，即使说出来，他人也无法共情，无法完全共情，是一件非常孤单的事吗？

就像，本来只有一个宇宙，我和你，只有一个宇宙，同样的时间。如果我们分离——就算我没有死，只是我离开，我还在这个世界上，但是你有没有感觉，已经分裂出了两个不同的宇宙。我永远不会知道，在我微笑着的那一秒，在你的宇宙，对应着你的什么。我觉得这很痛苦。你知道什么就在那里，但是你永远得不到答案。

Louis，孤独并不是，没有人陪在你身边，而是你失去了那个与你共享最重要的回忆的人，你分裂了你们的宇宙。

你不能失去我。即便还会有人在你身边，但是，没有我，你还是孤独的。你不能失去我。

他说，就带我走，走在永远有你的地方，Louis。我不想让你孤独。

等待。接着，他感受到甜蜜的锋利，温暖的痛楚。很快就好。剧痛间，他听到 Louis 对他说。Louis 的牙齿死死地嵌在他的颈内，他们的宇宙死死缠在一起。所有记忆，阴暗的，X，S，K，A，金色的，他们第一次说话前的悄然对视，他烧焦的早餐，他泡糟的茶，他揉皱的衬衫，他穿错的底裤，他每一次在路灯下哼着歌跳舞，他每一次嘲笑他真的不该再起舞。所有的，血，爱，性，愉悦，忧郁，无言，亢奋，如木屑般轻盈繁杂的、所有不足挂齿的日常细节，都会有另一个人懂得，有另一个人可以共享。最后，他永远是他的。他永远不会再孤独。这是他们的宇宙。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是 Clive Barker 的《血书》里收录的短篇小说《The Midnight Meat Train》。可惜我不是写黑暗故事的人。最后还是躲不过变成纯爱故事。  
> 我为什么要写那么长。本来想，三千字速度结束。现在又长又烂。别骂，我能从这个文本里挑出的毛病比你能挑的多（。  
> The National 的《Terrible Love》（Alternative Version）是我所有同人文的情感基础<3  
> 感谢。


End file.
